


Never Stopped You Before

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gay, M/M, Nude pictures, Sext, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Never Stopped You Before

Tony was in the boring conference room, in a boring meeting about boring statistics. He was an engineer, he was an Avenger! He didn't need to be here. He should've been in the lab working on his newest suit.

As the guy running the meeting (Tony didn't even know his name) brought out a pie chart, he felt his phone buzz. He looked down and saw that Steve had texted him. He opened the message and was met with a mirror picture of his boyfriend in panties. Steve looked like sin personified, but Tony couldn't indulge.

Can you stop sending me nudes? I'm at work.

that never stopped you when i was working

I'm in a meeting. With people all around me. Not really the place to show off my man.

can you blame me? i just bought a new pair of lace undies and i had to show them off

You're going to get it when I get home.

cant wait, daddy 

Tony rolls his eyes and puts his phone away just as some intern walked up to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stark, but Captain Rogers has requested that you see him immediately. He said it's an emergency." Tony rolls his eyes.

"Thank you, I'll be on my way" Tony takes out his phone as he walks out,

You better be on your knees with your hands behind your back when I get home.

yes sir


End file.
